


Время пришло - скорей говори, что у тебя внутри

by altennie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Вечный Трон - искушение, которое не минует никого. Но иногда бывает, что власть может достаться только тому, кому она не нужна.Примечание/Предупреждения: AU, точка расхождения с основным сюжетом - вскоре после окончания KOTET.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано к Зимней Фандомной Битве 2017 для команды WTF SW:TOR 2017

Что же ты хочешь, моя душа?  
О чём ты плачешь, душа?  
Тростниковую дудочку я прошу,  
Огрызок карандаша,  
Стеклянный шарик, пучок травы,  
Ягодку и перо.  
Я отпускную тебе подпишу,  
Когда соберу добро.  
Тикки Шельен, «Бал»

 

«Учти, этой записи не существует».

Три стены — пустые зеркала, сбоящие голограммы, силовые поля, высокая степень защиты. Наблюдатель смотрит, видимо, от четвёртой стены. Там, где импланты у каждого второго, сделать запись нетрудно — трудно её сохранить.  
Наблюдатель смотрит в центр комнаты — там человек склонил голову, опустился на колени, как в медитации. Он не медитирует, его внимание направлено не вовнутрь и не обращено к Силе — он рассматривает свои наручники. Недолго. Потом улыбается, глядя прямо сквозь защитные поля, сквозь пустые зеркала.  
— Это называется «переговоры не задались». Но я даю вам сутки, чтобы исправить положение. Освободите меня, и мои люди... и Альянс посчитает это дело небывшим.  
Ответ ему — белый шум с той стороны экранов, и сквозь шум — голос, обезличенный фильтрами, задаёт вопрос.  
Теперь человек смеется , смеётся открыто, в голос, но на вопрос ничего не отвечает.

«Что вы наделали, генерал Малькольм? Что вы наделали?»  
Общение через сетевые нейронные импланты лишено интонаций, в отличие от разговора. Интонации можно додумать.  
«Я был против. Но теперь остаётся разыграть те карты, что на руках. Допросы продолжаются, новой информации нет. Нет — для обычных людей. Может быть, ты сможешь что-то извлечь из этого всего. Собирай информацию. Я дам тебе канал доступа».  
«Кто руководит операцией?»  
«Нашей частью — теперь ты».

База — Легату:  
«Продолжай движение, не раскрывайся, жди новых данных»

Легат — Базе:  
«Выполняю. Высадка — успешно. По окружению — тревога высокого уровня, отсчёт ожидания — 24 часа. Мало исходных данных, перешлите сырые, если есть. Как ты там? Имплант хорошо прижился?»

База — Легату:  
«Пересылаю запись. Все в порядке с имплантом, не такая уж я развалина. Береги себя».

— Нет эмоций, только покой.  
Нет невежества, только знание.  
Нет страсти, только ясность.  
Нет хаоса; только гармония.

Приборы сбоят или помехи на полную мощность — следующая запись только звуковая. Где-то далеко, в камере высокой прочности, где-то в сердце Республики, в глубине Корусанта, человек в наручниках говорит медленно, отрешённо и размеренно — это кодекс джедай, знакомые слова. Можно их не принимать, но не знать нельзя. Кодекс звучит в ответ на любой вопрос — нельзя сказать, чтобы вопросы были разнообразны. Командование Республики хочет как можно скорее получить доступ к Вечному Трону. К управлению непобедимым флотом. Ради безопасности Республики и сохранения миллионов жизней. Командованию нужен код. Пароль. Пропуск. Что угодно. Но пока всё, что получает командование — кодекс.  
В какой момент это изменяется?

— Нет смерти; только Сила.  
И у неё есть замысел.

Легат — Базе:  
«Продолжаю движение, стелс-режим работает нормально. Начинаю получать информацию. Продолжай пересылать данные. Что происходит с источником?»

База — Легату:  
«"Источник" удерживают. Обсуждают, как мотивировать его на сотрудничество. Пока ресурсов хватает только на удержание. И на секретность, уж какую есть. Кажется, боятся его самого сильнее, чем того флота».

Легат — Базе:  
«Ты тоже боишься?»

База — Легату:  
«Я боюсь за него. И за тебя. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Я ощущаю, будто остановка тебя убьёт».

Легат — Базе:  
«По окружению — тревога высокого уровня, режим ожидания, отсчёт — 18 часов. В переговорах в связи с целью упоминается объект Иокат-1а, попробую узнать подробнее. Нет ли возможности... нарушить режим удержания "источника"?»

База — Легату:  
«Пересылаю, что есть по Иокат. Ищу все возможности».

Снова звуковой файл. Помехи созданы намеренно, от прослушивания начинает болеть и кружиться голова, а ведь это лишь часть влияющих факторов — каково же «источнику»? Сейд крутит запись по кругу, Сейд не оставляет ощущение, что «источник» всё же отвечает на вопросы. Но его ответы предназначены не генералам по ту сторону защитных экранов и силовых полей, а непосредственно ей — Легату, Зеро-9, Сейд.

— Воля Силы суть непрерывное движение. Можно следовать ей или сопротивляться, но она всегда с нами.

Что всё это может значить для неё? В отличие от пленного Командующего Альянса, Сейд не чувствительна к Силе. Ее задание сформулировано просто. Добраться до Вечного Трона. Занять его. Контролировать флот. Защитить Республику.  
В Республике всё и всегда делается для защиты.  
Особенно предательство.

База — Легату:  
«Малькольм арестован. Временно замещаю его. Оцениваю период замещения часа в полтора-два. Тех... возможностей почти нет. Может, одна или две».

Легат — Базе:  
«Не вздумай!»

База — Легату:  
«Мы-то с тобой знаем, что значит защищать. Береги себя. Не останавливайся».

Еще запись — бедная, сжатая, преобразованная в плохо распознанный текст. Кажется, «источник» теперь называет имена. Иногда после имени он отвечает сам себе — пропал без вести, убит в бою, списан по ранению, убит, убит, убит, сопутствующие потери, убит... Или получает ответ от наблюдающих? Помехи, не разобрать. Нет, не получает. Либо перечисляет по памяти, либо каким-то образом... читает допрашивающих? Там же защита, блокировка, силовые наручники? Что он может сделать?

— Сила — не союзник, не раб и не безличное взаимодействие.  
Сила суть парадокс.

Шанс — Легату:  
«Я — запасной канал. Теперь данные пойдут через меня. Он жив, арестован. Разногласия в руководстве СИС. Про меня не знают, у меня связь только с Базой была. Иногда».

Легат — Шансу:  
«Насколько жив?»

Шанс — Легату:  
«Реанимация. Пожалуйста, сделай там всё! Это безумие надо остановить, но отсюда, кажется, никак. Оттуда ты сможешь диктовать хоть какие-то условия».

Легат — Шансу.  
«Список имён — кто эти люди?»

Шанс — Легату:  
«Военные, работали с Коммандером до... до всего. Их теперь нет почти никого. Какая помощь нужна?»

Легат — Шансу:  
«Просто добывай мне записи допросов. И сообщай, что там с реанимацией. Я здесь сделаю всё. Абсолютно всё».

10 часов.  
9 часов.  
8.

Иногда Сейд кажется, что её ведут — так мало препятствий ей встречается по пути к средоточию силы Закуула. Иногда — не кажется, и всё как обычно: рутинная работа, хуже вышивания, по шагу за один раз, переключить эту систему, вскрыть ту, как можно незаметнее. Незаметность — это жизнь. Инфильтрация — бесшумно, безболезненно, как молекула в растворе. Безликая, безымянная, незаметная молекула.

Шанс — Легату:  
«Реанимация — всё. Благополучно. Перевели на строгое содержание. Не расстреляли бы старика. Он там что-то сделал такое, отчего они „источник“ потеряли на час — думали, он сбежал, а он только до терминала связи дошёл. Знаешь, куда сигнал отправил? В Империю. Текстовый, как открытка — что-то насчёт „Нет, спасибо, все хорошо, ничего не надо“. И еще один, символьный, вообще непонятно куда. Какой-то объект И-1а».

Легат — Шансу:  
«Можешь дотянуться до нашего? Открыть дверь?»

Шанс — Легату:  
«Там глухо, разве что он сам изнутри какой проводок нащупает. У него теперь тоже хороший набор доступа, если его не отключили... Есть ещё запись, и что-то мне кажется, новых допросов не будет — там газ и глушилки».

Голос «источника» в записи звучит устало и глухо. Сейд не может выделить в речи ни страх, ни безнадёжность. Как будто пленный раньше всех увидел хороший выход из ловушки — и до выхода осталось совсем немного, одно последнее усилие. «Но там же кома-газ, — думает Сейд. — Не понимаю. Никаких побегов под кома-составом».

— Сила суть парадокс. Она даёт власть и лишает свободы. Она разрушает и объединяет. Она связывает галактику воедино и разрывает людей на части. У неё есть воля... Но ей нужен тот, кто её направит.

Под эти слова Сейд поднимается в лифте в зал контроля. Трон. Конечная цель. Там-то её и ждут.

Никто её там не ждет. Шпиль пуст, как пусты были наземные переходы на её пути. Нет охраны. Нет защитных систем. Или она, своими слепыми в Силе глазами, их попросту не видит. Или Трон сам себе страшная, надёжная защита.

— Да, это так.

Сперва Сейд кажется, что она по-прежнему слушает запись. Но нет, это просто голос. Совсем рядом.  
Потом замечает белое сияние — и в сиянии человеческие черты. Потом её невидимость отключается — тревожный шорох, ощущение обнажённости — и больше ничего не происходит.

— Больше ничего и не произойдет. Я попросил Скорпио, она передала моим, чтобы тебя пропустили. Здравствуй, Сейд.  
— Ещё Легат. И Зеро-9.  
— Это как ты хочешь.  
— Ты знаешь Скорпио?  
— Кто может до конца знать Скорпио? Нет, это она знает меня. И тебя. Дала очень хорошие рекомендации. Трон твой.  
— Что?  
— Меня ведь убили. Скорпио пока перебивает сигнал, но это долго не продлится. Когда Флот потеряет связь — чем дольше тянуть, тем больше разрушений, это все уже проходили.  
— Почему я? Почему не... не кто-то из твоих? Они знают, как всё это работает, и мощь в силе, и всё такое? И они твои друзья?  
— А ты разве мне враг? Что ты собиралась сделать, получив контроль?  
— Спасти несколько человек. Включая тебя. — Сейд чувствует, как краснеют уши, хорошо ещё, под волосами не видно, вечное проклятие рыжих, шкура тонкая, и глаза еще слезятся, но это от сияния, правда-правда только от сияния. — Хотя бы. Если успею. Что-то я подозревала, что от атаки внутри зала контроль над флотом не защищает.

Призрак Силы, теперь навсегда призрак Силы, улыбается:  
— Твоя правда. Но атаковать никто не будет. Я передаю контроль тебе.  
— Но почему?  
— А почему именно тебя сюда направили?  
— Потому что Ардун мне доверяет. И потому что я могу пережить практически что угодно.  
— Вот, ты всё сама понимаешь. А где не сможешь, я подстрахую. Дело совершенно не в чувствительности к Силе. Дело в потоке. Ты уже в нем. А я пойду дальше, наконец.

Призраки не дышат. Но Сейд может поклясться, что слышит вздох — так вздыхает очень усталый человек.  
— Ты! Ардун жизнью рисковал, чтобы дать тебе сбежать! А ты дал себя убить!

Пощечину призраку дать нельзя. Дурацкая была попытка.

— Бывает, просто знаешь, что пора. Я же не Император. Человек-кладбище. Минимум две могилы внутри. Мои знают, они тебе помогут, как мне помогали. Только без этих всех кошмаров с карбонитом, голосами в голове, мёртвыми планетами, никому это не надо. Теперь веди ты. И не отдавай политикам.  
— Ещё чего.

Сейд идет к Трону, оставляя сияние за правым плечом. В первую очередь надо будет вытащить Ардуна. И Шанса, нечего ему там делать, в этом балагане. И...

— Да будет с тобой Сила. У неё и правда есть замысел. Поработай проводником еще раз.

Ещё раз? Сейд успевает удивиться, прежде чем касается трона. Кто же не знает — работа берет всё без остатка и еще немного. До конца. Каким бы он ни был.

— Как это делается? От тебя хотели...  
— Допуски, пароли, коды... да. Никогда не держал их в голове, джедаям ни к чему как-то. Тем более — Трон. Нет никакого допуска. Точнее, ты его уже получила. Бери. И удержи.

Сейд берёт. И держит. И может это пережить.

P.S.  
— Легат — Базе. Как слышно? Приём.  
— База — Легату. Обними меня. И будет хорошо... слышно.


End file.
